Biovolt, uma abadia desesperada
by Mina Kon
Summary: O que fazer quando nao ha dinheiro para manter uma abadia como a Biovolt?


Biovolt, uma abadia desesperada

"É incrível! O beyblade do Tyson ainda gira, mas parece que o do Tala não. Os BladeBreakers vencem e contra todas as expectativas tornaram-se os novos campeões mundiais!"

Foi a total confusão no estádio. Os restantes BladeBreakers correram na direcção do Tyson, atropelando acidentalmente o Bryan pelo caminho (embora o facto de o Kai ter deixado o pé em cima do cabelo do Bryan parecesse tudo menos inocente), a Mariah na sua alegria quase estrangulava o Ray, o Kevin começou aos saltos mortais, acabando por cair das bancadas abaixo, os Majestics perderam a compustura e começaram aos berrinhos histéricos e a abraçarem-se uns aos outros, os All Starz berravam impropérios aos Demolition Boys. O próprio avõ do Tyson perdera qualquer sanidade mental e estava agora a dançar com Mr. Dickienson.

Haviam também aqueles que estavam indiferentes ao resultado.

- "Subo a aposta. Pagas para ver?"

- "Pago e continuo"

- "Dois doubles de ases. Faz melhor agora."

- "Escaleira real. Ganhei."

- "Ahhhh Não da para jogar pocker contigo, eu quero a desforra!"

- "Eu sou muito à frente Spencer."

- "Grrr…Olha parece que perdemos."

- "Eu porquê?"

- "Começaram a atirar ovos podres ao Boris"

- "Ah…Olha isto é um torneio de quê?"

-" E eu é que sei?"

Como não podia deixar de ser, também haviam aqueles que não estavam muito satisfeitos com o resultado. Para dizer a verdade, o Tala estava neste momento a discutir com o comentador, ao mesmo tempo que arrancava metade do cabelo.

-"Não é justo! Eu exijo a desforra já!" – Tala, sem duvida a tentar manter o controlo, tinha as duas mãos nos ombros do DJ Topper e abanava-o violentamente. Ou então, era para evitar ficar careca.

-"O resultado foi justo, não podemos fazer nada."

-"Por favor!" – A voz de Tala retomara a normalidade e ele tinha agora uma expressão de infelicidade – "Não sabe o que eu sofri para poder ganahr este combate! Fiz uma promessa à virgem! Dancei nu em cima dum penhasco em honra da deus Lua! Vendi aquecedores aos cactos no Saara e gelo aos esquimós! Subornei o Boris para entrar na abadia e matei dois traficantes ilegais de Barbies! Eu ate prometi esta vitoria à minha avozinha Prudência! Ai de mim, que ela vai ficar tão tristinha quando souber!"

-"Ai coitadinha da senhora, eu não fazia ideia…"

-"É verdade meu senhor, é verdade. Ai e os meus irmãos coitadinhos, que vão ficar tão desapontados!" – Tala até conseguiu espremer umas lagrimazinhas neste momento – "Sabe que a mais novinha ate é meio perturbada sabe, acha que é uma Navegante da Lua, e já tentou ver se conseguia voar se saltasse do telhado. Coitadinha, quando ela souber vai tentar bater-me com a colher de pau cor-de-rosa – sabe como é, não tivemos dinheiro para uma varinha de condão a sério. Ai de mim, que não posso com as minhas desgraças!"

-"Então então não fique assim pronto" Por esta altura já o comentador chorava comovido.

-"Então, em nome da minha santa família, pode ajudar-me?"

-"Bem, digamos que…não."

-"Por favor! Eu bato…a minha mulher dá-me pancada todo o dia!"

-"Sai dessa Tala" – A voz pertencia a Bryan, que tinha conseguido convencer o Kai que realmente estava a pisar-lhe o cabelo e a solta-lo.

Por esta altura, sons angustiantes soaram pela sala, vindos do monte de fruta e legumes podres, ou seja de Boris, que parecia atrapalhado com um súbito ataque de asma, inspirando rapidamente, fazendo ruídos semelhantes a uma chaleira com chá a ferver.

-"Senhor! Esta bem?" perguntou Bryan ansiosamente. A resposta que obteve foi um olhar raivoso de Boris.

-"Não tinhas pergunta mais estúpida? Vamos senhor tenha calma, eu sei o que fazer nestas situações! Sustenha a respiração durante trinta segundos!"

Boris resolveu seguir o conselho, o que o fez ficar roxo e desmaiar

-"Ups…" disse Tala

Nesse momento chegaram os paramédicos, que levaram o desacordado treinador para o hospital. Tala e Bryan encolheram os ombros e começaram a andar para a saída para voltarem à abadia, voltando atrás poucos minutos depois para arrastar Spencer e Ian consigo, que estavam entretidos a fazer charros, alheios do mundo.

---Oito dias depois---

-"Não senhor Voltaire! Eu imploro-lhe não retire o financiamento à Biovolt! Ficaremos na miséria! Como hei-de tratar de todas estas crianças?"

-"Meu amigo, é a minha última palavra. Não estou para desperdiçar o meu dinheiro numa aposta falhada quando poderia estar a utiliza-lo num bordel qualquer. Adeus e passe bem" – com gestos floreados, Mr. Voltaire deixou a sala.

-"Oh não! Em nome de Estaline, estamos perdidos! Como hei-de alimentar todas estas crianças? Ai os meus pobres meninos!" – Boris estava prostrado de joelhos no chão, com as mãos em volta do rosto, em completa agitação "Que mais pode acontecer?"

-" Telegrama para si Mr.Balkov. As contas da electricidade e da água datam de 6 meses. Se não pagar imediatamente terão de tomar providências"

Boris sentiu nesse momento uma enorme vontade de se auto mutilar "Eu e a minha grande boca…Só há uma coisa a fazer…REUNIÃO URGENTE BA ALA NORTE AGORA PARA TODOS OS REPRESENTANTES DE CADA CORREDOR!" gritara para dentro do intercomunicador que ligava a todas as divisões da abadia.

Dirigiu-se rapidamente para a ala norte, esperando ouvir o grande tumulto provocado normalmente por muitas crianças reunidas, mas para seu espanto sol a encontrou o Tala e o Bryan com ar entediado.

-"Mas o que é isto? Como é que só vocês é que se apresentaram?"

Tala foi o primeiro a responder – "Sabe como é senhor, o Ian e o Spencer preferiram continuar a fumar erva; o Alexander disse que se metesse cobras e celas bem podiam esquecer; O Dimitry e o Michael preferiram continuar a jogar Pokemon; o…" foi interrompido nesta altura.

-" Basta basta! Então todos os meus soldados me abandonaram neste momento fúnebre de miséria. Todos menos vocês os dois."

-"Bem, na verdade não tínhamos mais nada para fazer mesmo…"- Bryan calou-se ao ver o olhar de Tala – "Mas afinal o que se passa senhor?"

-"Estamos na banca rota meus queridos. Vamos ter de poupar tudo o que temos. A partir de agora vocês só comem uma vez por dia, a água fica cortada durante metade do dia assim como a luz, e os guardas serão despedidos, assim que se formos assaltados morremos todos. Tenho pena, mas não temos outro remédio."

-"Não faz mal senhor. Ao menos ficam-nos a playstation e o computador."

-"É verdade, essas coisas vão ser leiloadas."

-"Queeeeeeeeeeee? Chega eu não tenho mais nada que me prenda à vida. Adeus mundo!" – com estas palavras Bryan correu para a janela e fez menção de se atirar, sendo salvo por um triz por Tala.

-"Ei Bryan controla-te. Não se preocupe senhor eu e ele ajudá-lo-emos."

-"E como é que vocês os dois o farão?"

-"Bem a velha que faz a entrega da carne tem-nos mandado uns olhares bastante interessados. Estávamos a pensar em casar com ela, enforca-la e ficar-lhe com o dinheiro."

-"Estas louco Tala? As coisas não se resolvem assim meu filho."

-"Sim Tala, assaltar-mos um banco parece-me mais razoável."

-"Bryan isso é tudo menos razoável. Deixem isso comigo meu filhos, e não perturbem as vossas jovens mentes com problemas de adultos. Podem ir."

---Dois meses depois---

A anteriormente feroz e magnificente abadia estava agora convertida numas ruínas desabitadas. Primeiro tinhas vendido as coisas mais fúteis como o computador e os jogos de vídeo (Bryan tinha tido um ataque cardíaco de cada vez que isso acontecera), depois os livros, a televisão, o sistema de alarme, o frigorifico, as mesas, as camas… até não haver uma única peça de mobília em todo o castelo. Os poucos que lá ficaram estavam desesperados. Houve casos de suicídio, fuga precipitada e rebeldia. Os únicos que não ligavam aquela situação caótica eram Spencer e Ian, ate não terem mais dinheiro para a droga. Agora andavam com os olhos raiados de sangue em bisca de algo para vender.

Mas a alma mais perturbada de todas era sem duvida a de Boris, que sem se conter mais, saiu para as ruas de Moscovo para desanuviar. Ainda não tinha andado nem 20 metros quando lhe pareceu ouvir vozes conhecidas. Olhou em volta e viu o Bryan a dedilhar numa guitarra (leia-se a arranhar as cordas, que também só eram duas) e o Tala a cantar, ambos com roupas andrajosas. Escusado será dizer que as pessoas que passavam não estavam muito satisfeitas.

-"My loneliness is killing me! And I!

I must confess, I still believe! Still believe!

When I'm not with you i lose my mind

Give me a sign

Hit me baby one more time!"

-"Para for favor!"

-"Mendigos malditos!"

-"Vão para casa!"

-"Oh por favor meu bom senhor! Eu e ali o guitarrista temos 15 irmãos mais novos de quem cuidar, o nosso bisavô tem Alzheimer, o nosso pai é diabético e o meu avó tem esclerose múltipla. Por favor dê-nos uma esmola para salvar a nossa pobre família da desgraça!"

-"Ai meu Ddeus eu não acredito que descemos tão baixo" "_Mas o Tala ate tem talento…_". A passo rápido, Boris saiu de perto daqueles dois, indo chocar com uma placa onde se lia:

"Precisa de dinheiro? Esta desesperado?

Deixe para trás o orgulho e torne-se uma pega assumida no

_Bordel da Avozinha _(n/a: que nome brega…-.-)

P.S: Precisa-se de novo/a trabalhador"

A esperança renasceu novamente na alma de Boris. "É isso! Assim vou salvar a abadia!"- entrou de rompante pela porta adentro, deparando-se com um espectáculo pouco comum; um monte de rapazes e raparigas de variadas idades espancavam-se uns aos outros com bolas de pó de arroz, e o barman apenas apreciava a cena divertido. Passados momentos, todos eles se aperceberam do recém-chegado.

-"Oh meu, estamos fechados!" gritava uma lourinha vestida de preto.

-"Ó velhote não sabe ler? Abrimos daqui a duas horas!" acrescentava um rapaz com ar de quem não dormia à dias

-"Vim pelo anúncio"

-"Há porque não disse logo? Entre naquela porta, meta pelo corredor, vire à esquerda, suba as escadas, vire à esquerda, anda ate passar três portas e entre na seguinte, depois vire à direita, à direita e depois à esquerda. Depois ande ate ver uma porta no fundo do corredor, tussa três vezes e entre" disse-lhe o barman.

Se Boris achou as instruções estranhas, não o manifestou (talvez por saber que não iria ganhar nada com isso). Salvo alguns pequenos incidentes, tais como quando trocou a esquerda com a direita, o que fez com que entrasse num quarto onde três raparigas se vestiam, que o acolheram com vaios amáveis de "porco!", "tarado" e "chulo dum raio!" chegou ao destino intacto. Ao ver a porta, tossiu três vezes e entrou.

-"Boa tarde, o que deseja?" soou uma voz aflautada vinda do fundo do gabinete.

-"Bem, eu…" Boris estacou neste momento. Fosse pelo facto de a voz pertencer a um homem loiro, com o cabelo cheio de brilhantina, vestido com umas calças justas rosa choque, uma camisola decotada no mesmo tom, o rosto cheio de pó de arroz e rímel e risco carregados, ostentava um bonito sorriso colgate ou pelo facto de esta bicha ambulante estar a caminhar na sua direcção, nunca se saberá.

-"Ai querido entre entre! O Raulzinho ("o barman") já me avisou que você queria trabalhar connosco! Bem isso é tão excitante! Qual é o seu nome fofo?"

-"Ahn…B…Boris" articulou este, ainda estático.

-"Ai que fofo rica! Boris, transpira sensualidade! Amei! Considere-se contratado! Deixe-me ver só as medidas" – dito isto, o gay…quer dizer o Alexander (era este o nome da bicha) sacou duma fita métrica e começou a medir Boris em volta do peito, cintura, ancas, etc. Boris ainda estava em choque e não resistiu durante uns segundos, ate lhe ocorrer o seguinte pensamento "Ai meu pai, a bicha esta a tocar-me!". Nessa altura, saltou para o lado instintivamente.

-"Relaxa fofo, eu já terminei. Suas medidas tão bem, mas você tem que mudar o seu visual."

-"_Olhe para você abaixo_"- pensou - "Porque?"

-"Ai é muito não fashion, tem falta de cor. Mas não se preocupe, eu peço para os outros darem um jeitinho em você. Vai ficar demais!"

-"Sim claro…" por esta altura Boris estava a ter serias dúvidas sobre a sua decisão. "Olhe deixe lá, se calhar não é boa ideia."

-"Imagina flor! Você é mesmo o que precisávamos! Nem pense em desistir agora! Venha eu vou leva-lo aos camarins, você vai estrear-se hoje mesmo!". Mantendo uma pressão firme no braço de Boris, levou-o para um dos camarins, onde já alguns jovens se arranjavam.

-"Ei gente! Este é o Boris, começa hoje. Dêem um jeito nele ok?"

-"Tudo bem chefe"

-"Obrigado, senhor…hum…" Boris estacou, sem saber o nome dele

-"Alexander, fofo, mas pode tratar-me por Alexy"

-"_Alexy? Meu Deus, e eu achava que não podia ficar mais gay…_" "Ok, obrigado…Alexy…"

-"De nada oras. Vou indo, tchau e boa sorte." Dito isto, Alexy retornou ao seu gabinete, assobiando a musica "Supersexual" dos Blue

-"Vem ca Boris, a gente ajuda você." Chamavam os demais

-"_Palpita-me que isto vai dar asneira…_" pensava Boris, enquanto caminhava na direcção deles.

---Vinte minutos depois---

-"_É, deu asneira…_" pensou Boris, olhando para o seu reflexo, que agora lhe era tudo menos familiar. Tinham-lhe posto um espartilho tão apertado que ele parecia asmático ao respirar, e vestia umas calças de licra pretas, umas botas de tacão alto e um top justo, com uma camisa desapertada, também preta, por cima. Tinha a cara toda besuntada de base, tanto que agora parecia mais do que nunca que não via sol há muito, as pálpebras tinham uma ligeira sombra preta, as pestanas estava tão cheias de rímel que quase colavam e o risco dos olhos carregadíssimo. Tinha um piercing falso (um brilhante) na narina direita, e um par de brincos em forma de borboletas nas orelhas. O cabelo já não ostentava o tom roxo habitual, e estava agora todo preto com a excepção de umas madeixas rosas no topo. Como se não bastasse, cheirava como se tivesse tomado banho em perfume.

-"Ficou demais!" gritavam os outros em uníssono

-"Super fofo!"

-"Transcendente!"

-"Vocês têm a certeza? Eu sinto-me um pouco gay para dizer a verdade…"

-"Não sejas parvo, estas o máximo, agora vai e boa sorte" disse um dos rapazes, dando-lhe uma palmada no rabo e empurrando-o para o palco.

-"_É agora que eu morro_! Pensava, a olhar para todos os espectadores, que se calaram subitamente e também o fitaram. Alguém ligou a musica e começou a tocar "My Humps" dos Black Eyed Peas (n/a: esta eu pago para ver…). Boris inspirou fundo e posicionou-se – "É_ agora…Lembra-te Boris, estas a fazer isto pela abadia, e por eles._"

"My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump

My lovely lady lumps, check it out!"

-"_Ai meu pai, não dava para escolher outra mais gay não!" _pensava Boris a meio duma complicada pirueta

"My love, My love my love my love

You love my lady lumps

My hump my hump my hump

My humps they got you"

-"SHE'S GOT ME SPINDED!" gritava o publico, que consistia num bando de velhos tarados, uns quantos homens com ar de chulos e umas miudinhas histéricas.

-"_Até não é muito mau_" pensava agora, enquanto piscava o olho (o melhor que podia, pois ainda estava cheio de rímel) aos velhos tarados e abanava as ancas, passando as mãos pelas coxas ao ritmo da musica

"_They're always standing next to me, always dancing next to me_

_Trying to feel my hump, humps_

_Looking at my lump, lumps"_

-"És toda boa!" gritava o publico por esta altura. Boris respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico e dirigiu-se ate ao varão no meio de palco.

"_I'm just trying to dance boy_

_And move my humps!_

_My hump, my hump my hump my hump_

_My lovely lady lumps"_

Terminando em grande, Boris desceu do varão e tirou a camisa, fazendo o publico rebentar em aplausos. Preparava-se para voltar aos bastidores quando uma mão vinda do público o puxou para outro lado.

-"Meu amigo, você foi genial!"

-"Divino!"

-"Er…obrigado. E quem são os senhores?"

-"Da agência de modelos Stanislau, você acabou de ser contratado!"

-"Juram? Eu vou ser famoso?"

-"É verdade meu amigo, parabéns! É justamente o que nos procurávamos!"

-"Mas…é que eu preciso de dinheiro, sabem…"

-"Não se preocupe, os seus honorários serão óptimos, davam para reconstruir uma abadia"

-"Sério? A Biovolt esta salva!" Eu aceito então!"

-"Óptimo meu amigo. Venha, a fama espera-o"

E assim, Boris abandonou o bordel na companhia daquelas duas pessoas, rumo a uma nova vida.

Fim

E agora, o que aconteceu às personagens?

_Boris Balkov_

Recontruiu a abadia, e fez suceddo como modelo. No entanto, uma noite foi raptado por um bando de velhos tarados, que o aprisionaram numa cave. É agora o brinquedo sexual deles. Está dado como desaparecido

Tala Ivanov

Apos reunir suficiente dinheiro mendigando pelas ruas afirmando que tinha sido raptado por aliens, tirou um curso de teattro profissional. Trabalha agora numa das companhias de teatro mais prestigiadas da Rússia. Casou-se e tem dois filhos, um dos quais é diabético e sofre de esclerose múltipla.

Bryan Kuznetsov

Tornou-se o maior eliminador de pragas de Moscovo. Ainda julga que os ratos fogem das casas maravilhados com os seus dotes musicais. Em tempos de fome e miséria, ele e Tala ainda mendigam juntos pelas ruas, cantando e tocando. São temidos por tal.

Spencer

Tornou-se traficante de droga. É actualmente milionário. Ainda pensa que a Lua é feita de heroína.

Ian

Morreu de uma overdose, ao misturar cocaína com vodca, aspirinas e penicilina. Ninguém foi ao funeral, excepto por um revoltado Spencer, a quem ficou a dever duas doses.

A velha que faz a entrega da carne

Ainda entrega a carne. Com receio de morrer virgem, torna-se pedófila. Tala Ivanov foi a sua primeira vítima, e poderá estar envolvida no rapto de Boris.

O Barman

Morreu aos 39 anos, engasgado com gin.

Alexy

Apos o bordel ter falido, tornou-se professor de ballet clássico. Ao atravessar a rua dançando "O lago dos Cisnes" foi atropelado por um autocarro (o juiz não conseguiu apurar se fora de propósito ou não.)

Fim

Olá de novo a todos! Eu sei que a fic esta completamente louca, mas eu não estava normal quando a escrevi

Espero que gostem, deu-me muito gozo escrevê-la.

Líricas: "Baby One More Time" de Britney Spears e "My Humps" dos Black Eyed Peas

Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, tirando a velha, o barman e Alexander

Adeus e até a próxima. Espero que gostem )


End file.
